When You Give a Bunny a Rose REWRITE
by HikaruOngaku
Summary: Through a series of mishaps and mess-ups Usagi finds herself making the acquaintance of upperclassman Mamoru Chiba. Between classes, Mamoru, and trying to be more woman and less girl, will Usagi survive at Juuban University?


"I just came along to see all the ladies," Shingo was stuck between Ami and Usagi during the three hour drive to the University, while Usagi's parents were oblivious to the teenagers' conversations, the two of them holding hands and planning for when they got back and Shingo spent the weekend at a friend's.

Before turning up her music, Usagi rolled her eyes and simply said, "You're sixteen and have mustache whiskers." All completely true. Much to the entire family's dismay Shingo had been overly pleased to find that he could grow a very thin line of hair over his lip, and one or two on his chin. He was now a self-proclaimed sex symbol.

Ami smirked to herself and continued reading the big, hardcover book she'd been reading for the past week. She was pretty sure she'd miss the siblings bantering more than either of them would.

The ride continued in a silence that was more comfortable than when Mama and Papa had to pull over because Usagi was about ten seconds away from strangling Shingo. After about fifteen more minutes Usagi and Shingo had fallen asleep… again, and forty-five minutes after that Papa was pulling into the parking structure.

After twenty-five minutes of hauling moving boxes across to the entrance of the dormitory, and after ten minutes of Papa sniffling behind the new digital camera Usagi had bought him for his birthday, the family finally piled back into the van and left Usagi and Ami.

"Now what?" Usagi asked as she squinted up at the sky. She hoped her sunglasses were in one of those boxes.

First lesson learned: The elevators in their building were awful. While one was significantly worse than the other, neither of them could handle much activity for very long.

With this is mind, Usagi began clambering up the stairwell at the first sign of a delay. All she wanted to do was take a damn nap, and she wasn't going to let some ancient elevators stand in her way.

Two boxes precariously perched on top of one another, Usagi slowly began feeling her way up the steps. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea, but it wasn't like she'd realized it until her foot didn't quite make it to the next step. On instinct she dropped her boxes.

A startlingly loud thud was followed by a string of colorful obscenities, and once Usagi had collected herself from the ground, she whirled around to make sure she hadn't killed anybody.

Not dead. Not dead, but obviously pissed off judging by the grumbled, "Who the fuck…" Usagi cringed as the guy ascended toward her with her boxes in his arms.

"I am so sorry," her her voice was higher than normal, and her cheeks had taken on a red tint.

Second lesson learned: Some things don't change from high school. Things like the zero (nearly negative) correlation between attractiveness and niceness.

"You do realize we have elevators, right?" he was grumbling again, and while normally she would have already been a puddle on the floor, Usagi was past that part of her life. Kind of. Although she wasn't over his blue eyes and nice body…

Realizing she'd never responded, she blurted out a quick, "What," and began reaching for her boxes.

He moved them away from her hands and said, "Nope."

Eyebrows drawing together on instinct, Usagi quickly schooled her expression into one of vague interest. "Nope?"

They both shuffled out of the way when a group of girls came giggling up the stairs. He smiled at all of them as they passed, and once they were gone he reluctantly turned his attention back to Usagi.

"I don't think you'd make it to your room without nearly killing someone again," he explained matter-of-factly, and it took everything she had to not roll her eyes.

Obviously, he was right, and she wasn't particularly against having some attractive upperclassman help her with her things. Just maybe not this attractive upperclassman.

"No thank you, I can manage by myself," she reached out for her boxes again.

He just gave her a look before squeezing past her and continuing up the stairs.

"You don't know my room number!" she called after him indignantly. When there was no response she ran up the stairs to catch up.

"You don't know my room number," she repeated.

He glanced down at her, "Sixth floor, all freshmen are on the sixth floor."

"I'm on the Honors freshmen floor."

"Really."

"Yes, really." She was starting to wish her boxes had caused him some bodily harm.

"You were going to go up seven flights of stairs and you can't see over these?"

"I hadn't really thought that far in advance," she answered sheepishly.

"Obviously."

Asshole. Usagi remained silent until they reached the seventh floor, otherwise she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep from ripping his stupid, handsome head off.

"Room number?" he asked over the chaos of all the freshmen milling around the hallways.

"Give me my boxes," she said flatly. All she wanted was a fucking nap.

"Room number?" the smirk on his face was a clear indication that he knew exactly what he was doing, slowly pushing each of her buttons. She wasn't sure what she'd ever done to him.

Well, other than nearly killing him. She had apologized.

Usagi simply closed her eyes for a moment and then focused a quick glare at him before swiftly walking toward her room. She kept her eyes focused between the blue and green speckled carpet and the light gray doors with big blue room numbers displayed at eye level. Usagi had been so focused in fact, she nearly hit her head on the wall lamp that jutted out just far enough from the wall that she could bash her skull on it.

He chuckled behind her and to keep from making an idiot of herself, she bit her lower lip and reminded herself of how close she was to a nap.

Five doors after her close-call with the stupid sconce, Usagi stopped in front of her door, "This is me." She'd automatically wanted to offer up a cheery smile, but she swallowed that down and instead, held out her arms for her boxes. "Boxes please."

"You sure are polite for someone who lacks any common sense," he mused jeeringly as he handed over her two boxes.

A frown tugged her lips downward as she answered, "I have common sense."

"Not enough to wait for the elevator," he replied swiftly, and before turning and walking back toward where they'd come from he gave a short wave and smirk.

"Asshole," she mumbled once his back was turned.

Ami was, of course, already reading her Biology textbook, and she'd tried explaining some in depth process that took place during DNA replication, but Usagi had already found a comfortable position in her tiny new bed and was asleep.

Hiya everyone! I'll be posting these chapters here, so let's just look at it as a fresh start… As you can already see there are some differences in plot and setting and such, but the main storyline will remain the same. (Girl doesn't get along with boy, something happens, girl gets along with boy)

I'll be removing the original "When You Give a Bunny a Rose" sometime soon, so if you for some reason want to reread it, do it now haha.

If there are any typos please let me know so I can fix them! I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated, thanks!

- Lindsey


End file.
